


Or Not

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Blooming Rose, Gen, What is Humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Hawke really should learn to stop planning for things, now that he's in Kirkwall.





	Or Not

Working for Athenril was a bitch. Which was the last thing Garrett planned to think about tonight. He finally had a few spare gold that he could use for himself without feeling guilty. Damn it all, he was going to relax.  
Oh that was the plan at least. Leave it to Gamlen to cock up everything. Or not, technically.

He got maybe two steps into the Blooming Rose when he spotted Gamlen being grappled by several Coterie members to the immense irritation of the Madam running the place. “You idiots are frightening the _paying_ customers! Get him out of here!”  
Garrett glanced up to the ceiling taking a deep, deep breath. Listening to the scuffle, he counted to five before stepping forward and grabbing one of the masked men by the arm. “How much does he owe you fine gentlemen?”  
Gamlen jerked out of the ruffians’ hands as their attention turned to his nephew.  
“Thirty gold - All in drinks.“  
“Oh good, I was worried that an IOU would be enough to get the funner services around here.“ Garrett joked, trying to hide the way he grit his teeth as he got at his coin purse. He didn’t have nearly enough, but it would at least make sure Gamlen got home today without a dagger to the gut.

Gamlen grumbled his thanks as they left.

“So… I won’t tell your mother if you don’t?“

“Agreed. I’m sure she’ll believe we were robbed. Particularly since I’m not going to be coming home with a smile as _planned_.“


End file.
